Lágrimas ardientes
by Dark Dumbledore X
Summary: Reflexión. ¿Puede ser tarde revelarle tus sentimientos a alguien querido? Para Minerva McGonagall sí. A. Dumbledore / M. McGonagall


¡Hola! Bueno, este es el fic, es mi primer fic de amor, así que opinen y digan si me ha salido bien, se titula:

"Lágrimas ardientes…"

Lo escrito en "_cursiva"_ se refiere a los pensamientos de la protagonista del fic (¡Ya sabrás quien es!) y la letra "normal" esta escrita de una forma subjetiva, en tercera persona, como los libros de Harry Potter. Ah! Se me olvidó. Los momentos en el pensadero están escritos en **"negrita"**.

Bueno, aquí empieza…

_Aún pienso en esa terrible noche. Cuando lo hago, los ojos se me humedecen de nuevo, mostrando después unas grandes y desesperadas lágrimas. Como lo añoro, como lo quiero, aún muerto, lo sigo amando mucho, más que a mi vida. Estoy segura de que si alguna vez se hubiera enterado de lo tanto que lo amaba, no me hubiera correspondido, porque para él, eso no estaría bien. _

_Hay veces en que dudo incluso en que si alguna vez ha tenido un amor, pero por la forma que habla del amor, estoy segura. _

_Él dice que el amor es la magia más poderosa y antigua que existe, la magia que salvó a Harry Potter de la muerte, y le salvó también de su unión al lado oscuro. Según él, el que Harry pudiera amar le protegía de Voldemort, yo a lo primero no lo entendía muy bien, pero luego lo comprendí perfectamente. Significa que gracias a que Harry pudiera amar a su madre, se creaba dentro de él un inmenso odio y deseo de venganza._

_Ya han pasado unos quince años desde esa noche, y como he dicho anteriormente, sigo sin olvidarlo, ni a él, ni a su repentina muerte. Toda la culpa es de Snape… aun me siento más triste al pensar eso. Con todo lo que él había confiado en Snape… la verdad, fue lo que más me dolió. Aun recuerdo aquella vez en que me lo dijo. _

Una mujer muy mayor, con muchas arrugas en la cara, y con el pelo canoso, se había depositado en un pensadero que había en su despacho. Sacó su varita mágica, se la llevó a su sien, y con una impecable elegancia, extrajo un hilo plateado que mostraba un contacto con la varita y la sien, hasta que este hilo se rompió y cayó al pensadero. El pensadero comenzó a remolinarse.

Minerva McGonagall, metió su cabeza en el contenido plateado de aquella vasija, que no era ni líquido ni gas. Y ella comenzó a desaparecer de su despacho. Cuando por fin aterrizó en tierra firme, contempló la escena que se estaba produciendo ante sus húmedos ojos.

**Estaba en el mismo despacho del que ella acababa de desaparecer. Allí se encontraba una más joven Minerva, y un noble hombre con una larga barba plateada, el pelo largo plateado igualmente, y unos bonitos ojos azules, escondidos por unas gafas de media luna. Era el gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. **

**-Minerva ¿Tú confías en mí? – dijo Dumbledore, mirando directamente a los ojos a su interlocutora.**

**-Claro, Albus, confío plenamente en ti, pero esconde algo, lo puedo notar… – le replicó Minerva – ¿No cree que él lo pudiera estar engañando?**

**-Confío plenamente en Severus Snape – dijo Dumbledore tajantemente, con seriedad – te repito ¿Confías en mí?**

**-¡Albus! – Dijo Minerva, indignada – ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?**

**-Pues entonces, no hay nada más que hablar – dijo Dumbledore, repetitivo y dando a indicar que la conversación había sido finalizada.**

Y_a me doy cuenta, que tan equivocado estabas Albus. Él mismo lo decía. Yo lo creía perfecto, sin ningún defecto, y creía que todo lo que decía era cierto, y que tenía razón en todo. Pero él decía que hasta las personas más sabias del mundo se equivocaban, y él no iba a ser menos. Su error fue confiar en ese hombre, al que ahora odio con toda mi alma, Severus Snape. Aún sigue vivo, después de catorce años, sigue vivo. _

_Snape huyó tras la derrota de Voldemort, al que Harry derrotó con honor. Los últimos rumores indican que está en busca del regreso de su señor, pero esta vez, Voldemort está más que muerto, Harry se encargó personalmente de que así fuera. _

_Ahora Harry está muy feliz, casado con Ginny y con dos preciosos hijos, Lily y Ron. Hermione y Ron también decidieron hacer lo mismo, y se casaron. Tuvieron también dos preciosos hijos. Eran Harry y Selene. Ninguno de los hijos de mis antiguos cuatro alumnos, han empezado todavía Hogwarts, pero Selene y Ron lo harán el próximo año. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver que quería Potter, ya que es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. También decidí poner de profesores a otros chicos de su curso, como Ronald Weasley, profesor de Transformaciones (en realidad ha mejorado muchísimo), Hermione Granger, profesora de Pociones, Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología, Ernie Mcmillan, profesor de Encantamientos y jefe de la casa de Huffelpuff, y Draco Malfoy… _

_En verdad, Draco decidió unirse a nuestro lado antes de que Voldemort cayera, porque los mortígrafos asesinaron a sus padres, Narcissa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy… _

_Él es profesor de Historia de Magia y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Lo que en verdad me sorprende es que él y Potter se lleven tan bien. También esta la señorita Cho Chang, profesora de Astronomía y jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw. Y claro, el magnífico Oliver Wood, que decidió de dejar su equipo temporalmente para ser un año el profesor de Vuelo._

Minerva (ya fuera del recuerdo del pensadero) se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a la ventana de su despacho, y al ver el buen día que hacía decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En el pasillo se encontró con Hermione Granger, que se dirigía al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Era navidad, y ningún alumno había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, así que solo estaban los profesores.

-Oh! Minerva, ¿Otra vez? – dijo Hermione, observando a Minerva que nuevamente comenzó a sollozar.

-No consigo olvidarlo. Le hecho de menos. Le quiero Hermione, todavía después de muerto – y Hermione la abrazó.

_Le había contado todo a Hermione, porque sino creía que iba a reventar conteniéndolo todo en mi interior. En realidad, la muchacha me da una gran confianza, ya que es muy madura y estoy segura de que no se lo dirá a nadie, pues es la única (aparte de yo misma claro) que lo sabe._

-Lo sé Minerva, lo sé – dijo Hermione, separándose de Minerva – ¿Por qué no se viene al Gran Comedor? Es ya hora de desayunar, además, Ginny ha venido.

-Oh! Que sorpresa – dijo Minerva, y acompañó a su joven amiga al Gran Comedor.

Allí estaban todos, Neville y Luna (que acababa de venir), Harry y Ginny, Draco, Ron, Oliver, Hagrid, Cho… entre otros.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Minerva volvió a subir a su despacho, donde pasaba todo su tiempo libre, aunque en verdad, era poco.

_Luego recordé el momento en que primera vez pisaba Hogwarts, y la primera vez en cuando lo vi. Tenía once años, él ya iba a segundo curso, y era un hermosísimo y apuesto muchacho pelirrojo. Por que aunque parezca raro, él era pelirrojo, antes de tener el pelo plateado._

Minerva se volvió a acercar al pensadero. Extrajo un recuerdo de su mente, poniendo su varita en su sien, y rompiendo el hilo plateado, para que el recuerdo cayera al pensadero, y éste empezara a remolinarse. Minerva metió su cabeza por segunda vez en el pensadero, y notó que su despacho desaparecía.

**Ahora en ese mismo momento estaba entrando por las dos puertas de roble con dos amigas. Minerva era muy bella, una niñita muy bonita y con una sonrisa angelical. Al pasar por la puerta, sus ojos se deslizaron por cierto pelirrojo, era Dumbledore de niño. Tenía los cabellos pelirrojos, las mismas gafas de media luna, y unos bonitos e intensos ojos azules.**

**La mirada de Albus y Minerva se conectó durante unos segundos, hasta que el joven muchacho rompió la línea visual…**

Ya había regresado a su despacho.

_Después de este pequeño recuerdo, recordé la primera vez que hablamos… claro, los dos éramos Gryffindor, y como él era el guardián del equipo, y ese año ganaron la copa de Quidditch, estaba muy contento. Y claro, contagió su felicidad conmigo, porque tras celebrar la victoria un rato, y cuando estaba cansado de la celebración, se acercó al grupito de amigas con las que estaba en un rincón, alejadas de la fiesta._

Minerva volvió a sacar un recuerdo de su sien y lo vertió en el pensadero. Comenzó a arremolinarse, y la directora de Hogwarts metió la cabeza en el plateado contenido, notando que desaparecía de su propio despacho.

**Reaparecía en la sala común, pasando a través de casi todos los chicos, y sentándose en un grupito de tres chicas. Una de esas tres chicas era ella misma, y la otra era su amiga Hania Jerf. Era la que estaba hablando.**

**-Venga, vamos, Minerva – decía Hania Jerf, con sutileza – tienes que decirle algo, sabemos que te gusta mucho, así que por lo menos intenta ser su amiga… ¡Ops! ¡Que viene! Vamos Celian – cogió a la muchacha de la mano, y se alejó, mientras un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules se acercaba a Minerva.**

**-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Dumbledore, muy educado.**

**-Mi-mi-minerva – contestó la muchacha muy sonrojada.**

**-Vaya, un bonito nombre – dijo Dumbledore con sobrada elegancia.**

**-Gracias – contestó tímida la futura directora.**

**-¿Me podrías decir que hora es, Minerva? – dijo Dumbledore algo impaciente.**

**-Claro, son la una de la madrugada – dijo la Minerva del recuerdo.**

**-Muchas gracias, Minerva, y buenas noches – y se despidió con un cordial saludo.**

Minerva regresó al despacho, y se puso a mirar por su ventana. Desde ahí se veía el cementerio de Hogwarts… Minerva había estado yendo últimamente al cementerio, casi iba a diario, y siempre dejaba unas bonitas flores en la tumba de Dumbledore.

_Ahora recordé el momento en el que yo crucé Hogwarts por primera vez, ya que ahora entraba como profesor. Mi querido Albus me atendió con amabilidad y respeto, y ese fue justamente el año en que Albus derrotó al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, él más peligroso antes de Voldemort._

Minerva volvió a extraer un recuerdo de su mente, y lo vertió en el pensadero. Este se remolinó y la directora metió su cabeza, para desaparecer del lugar.

**Se encontraba en la entrada de Hogwarts, viendo como una joven y atractiva mujer subía la escalinata de piedra. Se estaba viendo ella misma, de joven.**

**Minerva siguió a la minerva del recuerdo, y allí, en medio del vestíbulo, estaba Dumbledore, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.**

**-¡Querida Minerva! – Dijo Dumbledore, dándole un buen abrazo a su huésped – ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que decidiste unirte al profesorado de Hogwarts. **

**-Si, Albus – dijo la joven Minerva, muy seria, sin perder la compostura – cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Y si te puedo hacer un favor dando clases en tu colegio… lo haré encantada Albus. **

**-¡Muy bien! – Dijo Dumbledore – pues que así sea. **

**-La verdad es un honor, Albus, ser su profesora de Transformaciones. Me encanta usted y este colegio, y como le he dicho, para lo que sea tiene una amiga…**

**-Oh! Minerva por favor, trátame de tu, no de usted, me hace sentir viejo, aunque ya lo esté – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara y divertida.**

Minerva salió del pensadero.

_Últimamente, he estado yendo casi a diario a llorar al cementerio de Hogwarts. Dice la leyenda, que solo la persona con el privilegio de ser director o directora, podría saber el paradero del famoso y espeluznante cementerio de Hogwarts. Ahora digo que es verdad. Yo conocía la leyenda del cementerio, pero nunca me lo creí, ni se lo pregunté a Albus, tampoco. Pero cuando me nombraron directora, comprendí que era verdad, pues el Albus del retrato me lo dijo. Me dijo también que cuando yo ya no fuera directora, se lo debía de decir al director que me sustituya. _

-Minerva – dijo una voz. Minerva se giró asustada. Allí… en un marco dorado que destacaba sobre los demás y estaba colocado sobre el escritorio, le hablaba, era Albus Dumbledore – solo quiero decirte una cosa… nunca guardes tus sentimientos dentro de ti, mañana puede ser tarde.

_Simplemente, y con los ojos en lagrimados lo miré y me puse a pensar, y a recordar… fue lo que Albus me dijo cuando se despidió de mí. Claro, ahora me arrepiento, fui una tonta, quiero volver a recordarlo._

Así que nuevamente, Minerva, volvió a extraer un recuerdo de su mente, y lo vertió en el pensadero. Este se remolinó y la directora metió su cabeza, para desaparecer del lugar.

**Ahora Minerva había viajado al despacho que acababa de abandonar, aunque no había cambiado. Había un atril que correspondía a un fénix, que también estaba allí. **

**Fawkes era de piel rojiza (como todos los fénix), y tenía una larga y dorada cola. Su pico era puntiagudo con un color de tono naranja oscuro. **

**También había dos personas ya entradas en edad y con arrugas en la cara. Una era Minerva McGonagall, quince años más joven, y la otra persona era Albus Dumbledore, con su característico pelo y barba plateada, y unos ojos azules, ocultados por unas gafas de media luna. Ellos dos estaban hablando, y Albus Dumbledore hablaba con calma, mientras Minerva, con desdén y nerviosismo.**

**-¿De que estás hablando, Albus? – Dijo la Minerva del recuerdo indignada - ¿Cómo que podría ser que no regresaras? ¿Qué líos te traes con Potter? ¿Por qué estás saliendo de Hogwarts tan a menudo?**

**-Minerva, Minerva… tranquilízate…**

**-¡No puedo! Estoy segura de que me ocultas algo…**

**-Puede ser – dijo Dumbledore con despreocupación – pero hoy no es cuando tú lo debes saber. Lo sabrás, algún día, quizás mañana, quizás en dos meses, quizás en dos años, o quizás dentro de quince años, pero te prometo que lo sabrás.**

**-Albus… esto no funciona así… yo… bueno… creí que confiabas en mí – dijo Minerva preocupada, mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos.**

**-Yo… lo siento – ahora Dumbledore parecía avergonzado y reprimido, pero no perdió la compostura – por favor, hoy es el último día que estaremos juntos, estoy tratando de despedirme de ti, hazlo más fácil…**

**-¡NO! – Exclamó Minerva tras un sollozo – no puedes…**

**-¿Por qué? – dijo Dumbledore, con perspicacia, como si la estuviera penetrando con rayos x. **

**-Porque yo… – empezó a decir Minerva, pero luego, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se arrepintió y calló al mismo instante. **

**-¿Tú qué, Minerva? – dijo Dumbledore, esperando algo – te escucho.**

**-Yo…nada, Albus – dijo Minerva avergonzada y mirando a tierra, como si sus zapatos fueran muy interesantes. **

**-¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo alguna vez una bonita oración – dijo Dumbledore, con bondad y comprensión – "Revela tus sentimientos hoy mismo, mañana, puede ser tarde".**

**Minerva siguió sin hablar, y su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo, como si sus zapatos fueran importantes y la habían atraído. Albus no dijo nada, pero se levantó, y Minerva, se levantó también. **

**-Minerva, espero volver a verte algún día – dijo Albus, provocando que Minerva comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente. **

**Albus la abrazó consolando su llanto, y Albus parecía triste y asqueado, por lo que estaba haciendo.**

**-Recuerda, Minerva – dijo Dumbledore, y unas lágrimas ardientes le salieron por los ojos – Nunca abandonaré Hogwarts, siempre que me quede alguien fiel.**

**Dicho esto, Albus le dio un dulce beso en la frente a Minerva (ésta seguía llorando desconsoladamente, parecía que se iba a morir de la tristeza, aunque Albus se encontraba igual que ella, en el mismo estado) y Albus se marchó, con elegancia pese a su edad.**

**-Te amo… – susurró Minerva, cuando Albus ya había salido del despacho, y siendo consciente de que nadie la escuchaba.**

**Lloraba. Era imposible para ella parar de llorar, por que la Minerva del recuerdo sabía que cuando Albus decía algo como eso, era sin duda que iba a morir, sin duda… y toda esta escena, produjo que la Minerva del presente, llorara también, junto con la Minerva del recuerdo… **

Minerva volvió a salir del recuerdo y del pensadero, y aterrizó nuevamente en su despacho.

_Ése era. Era el último recuerdo que tenía yo de Albus Dumbledore. Bueno, al menos de los que mi mente poseía… pero había otro. El último recuerdo de Albus Dumbledore lo poseían Potter y Draco, y yo decidí pedírselo a Potter, porque Draco está todavía muy afectado, y se siente tremendamente culpable. Aunque también se encontraban allí algunos mortígrafos… y claro, Snape. Ése recuerdo no lo había visto ninguna vez, y hoy estaba dispuesta a atreverme a verlo, aunque algo me decía que si lo viera me haría mucho daño… pero aún así, seguí adelante con miedo…_

Minerva se acercó al pensadero, y sacó una botellita pequeña de cristal, con un extraño contenido plateado (que no era ni líquido ni gas). Vertió la extraña sustancia plateada en el pensadero, que se arremolinó. Minerva introdujo su cabeza en el pensadero, y notó que sus pies se levantaban, y que desaparecía del lugar…

**-Ahora, Draco, ¡Rápido! – dijo el hombre de cara brutal enfadado. **

**Minerva se encontraba en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, donde observó la escena, y comenzó a llorar de tristeza, por lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando su amado Albus…**

**Dumbledore se encontraba apoyado en la estatua, con sus pies deslizándose hacia delante, y apunto de caer sentado, pero una extraña fuerza del hombre lo hacía mantenerse en la posición.**

**También se encontraban los hermanos Amycus y Electo, y un rubio mortígrafo al que Minerva no conocía, y por supuesto, Fenrir Geyback. **

**Draco estaba también allí, aunque su mano temblaba tanto que incluso estaba apuntando mal, muy desviado.**

**-Yo lo haré – gruñó Greyback moviéndose enfrente de Dumbledore con sus manos apretadas y enseñando sus dientes.**

**-He dicho que no – gritó el hombre de rostro brutal; hubo un destello de luz y el hombre lobo fue aventado fuera del camino; dio un golpe en la muralla y se quedo mirándolo furioso. **

**El corazón de Minerva martilleaba con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible que nadie pudiera oír que estaba ahí de pie, mirando la escena, y llorando. Minerva había caído de rodillas y había apoyado sus manos en la fría y dura piedra del suelo. Parecía imposible… **

**-Draco, hazlo, o sal que lo haremos nosotros – gritó la mujer, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta de la torre se abrió como una explosión y apareció Snape, con su varita agarrada en la mano y sus ojos negros mirando la escena, desde Dumbledore acorralado en el muro contra la muralla, hacia los cuatro mortífagos incluido el hombre lobo, y Malfoy.**

**-Tenemos un problema, Snape – dijo el grumoso de Amycus, el cual tenía su varita y sus ojos fijos en Dumbledore – el chico parece que no puede.**

**Pero alguien más había dicho el nombre de Snape más suavemente. **

**-Severus... **

**-¡NO! – Gritó Minerva, sufriendo tanto como Dumbledore, y entre sollozos – no tienes honor Snape… - añadió en un susurro la directora.**

**Nada de lo Minerva que había visto u oído en su vida la había asustado tanto como el tono de aquella voz, porque por primera vez, Dumbledore hablaba en tono suplicante… **

**Snape no dijo nada, pero avanzó unos pasos y quitó a Malfoy fuera de su camino. Los tres mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir una palabra. Y hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado.**

**Snape miró fijamente a Dumbledore durante un momento con revulsión y odio marcados en las líneas de su rostro. **

**-Severus... por favor...**

**-¡NO! – Volvió a gritar Minerva, llorando y sollozando – ¡Snape por favor! ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz? ¿Cómo…? Dumbledore lo ha arriesgado todo por ti… ¡Te odio maldito cobarde! – Minerva era consciente de que en un recuerdo nadie la podía escuchar ni ver, pero ella lo decía igualmente y con mucho odio hacia Snape – ¡No puedo vivir sin ti Albus! ¡Si te mueres me muero! Por favor – era tanto el dolor y el llanto de Minerva que parecía que iba a morir, y Minerva estaba pensando en tirarse por la torre…**

**Snape levantó su varita mágica y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore. **

**Minerva desde tierra gateó hasta donde se encontraba Snape, y lo cogió del tobillo… aunque su mano traspasó la pierna de Snape.**

**-Por favor, Snape – decía Minerva llorando desesperadamente y con dolor. Minerva le estaba suplicando a Snape por la vida de Albus, y de rodillas.**

**-¡Avada Kedavra! **

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Minerva, y enseguida, antes de que en la varita de Snape saliera la maldición, se levantó y corrió hacia Albus, pero… **

**Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Snape directamente hacia Dumbledore. Minerva corrió, pero el haz de luz verde la adelantó, atravesando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia el de Dumbledore. Minerva estaba a punto de coger a Albus por la túnica, pero el haz de luz verde le dio de lleno en el pecho, y antes de que Minerva pudiera tocarlo, el cuerpo de Dumbledore se elevó…**

**Minerva estaba silenciosamente y obligada a ver como Dumbledore fue lanzado por el aire: por un segundo parecía haber quedado suspendido en el aire bajo el cráneo brillante de la Marca Tenebrosa, y después cayó lentamente hacia atrás, como una muñeca de trapo, sobre las almenas hasta que se perdió de la vista de Minerva…**

**Minerva seguía llorando con desesperación, y por un momento meditó lanzarse tras Dumbledore… pero se detuvo y regresó al despacho.**

-¿Por qué a mí? – dijo Minerva, ya sentada en su despacho, y como no, llorando – ¿Por qué elegiste la vida de héroe, Albus? ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?

Minerva hizo aparecer por arte de magia un ramo de flores, se secó las lágrimas con la túnica, y salió de su despacho, aunque no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas emergieran de sus castaños ojos.

En uno de los pasillos tropezó con Draco Malfoy.

-Oh! Profesora – dijo Draco, con educación – ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-No, Draco, no puedes – dijo Minerva, y se secó las lágrimas nuevas que le habían salido saliendo de su despacho, con disimulo – yo… me voy otra vez, al… al cementerio, sí, a dejarle flores…

Draco se movió inquieto. Se sentía muy culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero Minerva no le guardaba ningún rencor, porque para ella Draco no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Lo siento – dijo Draco. Era la enésima vez que se disculpaba de la muerte de Dumbledore – se que lo ama, profesora, lo he podido notar…

_La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho ese comentario. Yo no sabía que se me notaba tanto que estaba enamorada de él, pero no hice caso, y actué con indiferencia._

-No tienes la culpa de nada, Draco – dijo Minerva – si me disculpas… Tengo un ramo de flores que entregar – dicho éste comentario, se alejó del lugar en el que se había topado con Draco, y emprendió su paso nuevamente hacia el cementerio de Hogwarts.

_Salí por las dos puertas de roble, y pisé el húmedo y verde césped de los terrenos del colegio. Estaba yendo a un lugar en el que nadie, excepto los directores de Hogwarts, podía ir. Pasé por el lago, y allí pude ver a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley (ésta estaba hoy de visita), dos de mis antiguos alumnos._

-Te dejaré marchar si me das un beso – dijo Harry, tumbado en el césped y cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura, para que no se fuera.

-Está bien – dijo Ginny, se agachó y le dio un tierno beso a Harry – me voy cariño.

_Me sentí mal al ver ese momento. Ojala Albus estuviera vivo… yo seguía pensando que esos dos podríamos haber sido nosotros… aunque bueno, con unos años de más._

_Estuve caminando unos momentos y por fin llegué…_

En el lugar en que Minerva se encontraba, había una pequeña extensión de césped, rodeada de árboles. En realidad, era un lugar muy agradable, si no fuera porque era un cementerio. Los rayos de sol entraban por las copas de los árboles, dándole al lugar un aspecto primaveral. Allí, destacando entre las demás, había una tumba blanca, en la cual ponía:

"_**Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director que Hogwarts tuvo y que jamás tendrá…"**_

De repente, una melodía de lo que parecía un fénix comenzó a sonar. Era una melodía triste, tan triste que hizo que las lágrimas le salieran solas a Minerva.

Un fénix de plumaje rojo y con una larga y bonita cola dorada, aterrizó en la tumba. Hacía más de catorce años que Minerva no veía a Fawkes.

La melodía seguía sonando… era muy triste, tan triste que Minerva todavía no había podido parar de llorar.

-No llores… – dijo una voz preocupada.

Minerva se dio la vuelta, y ahogó un grito…

_No podía ser, no podía ver lo que estaba viendo, era simplemente imposible… él estaba muerto…_

-¿A…Albus? – dijo Minerva.

Un fantasma, con aspecto pasible, larga barba, y gafas de media luna estaba parado de pié junto a Minerva. Era el fantasma de Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí, Minerva, mis superiores me han permitido venir a hablar contigo, al ver en que tan desesperante situación te encontrabas.

-¿Su…periores? – dijo Minerva, atónita, sin entender.

-No importa – dijo Albus, y había comenzado llorar silenciosamente. Unas plateadas lágrimas de fantasma le salían por los ojos – me alegro mucho de volver a verte…

El aspecto de Albus parpadeó. Se mostró de carne y hueso, y luego de fantasma. Otra vez parpadeó, y se quedó con el aspecto en color, era él, y de carne y hueso.

-¡Albus! – dijo Minerva llorando, y corriendo hacia el encuentro con su amado.

Los dos se unieron en un entrelazado, apasionado y emotivo abrazo. Lloraron los dos juntos, porque la melodía de Fawkes era tan triste que les obligaba a llorar. Estuvieron en esa posición mucho tiempo, hasta que se soltaron.

-Albus… – dijo Minerva, con nerviosidad – yo… te… te amo…

-Lo sé, Minerva – dijo Albus, le secó una lágrima a Minerva, y acto seguido, le salieron lágrimas silenciosas y ardientes a Albus – yo también te quiero Minerva – dijo Albus, arrancando una sonrisa a Minerva.

_Sentí el gusto de sonreír. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo… que hasta había perdido la practica._

-Nunca me vuelvas a dejar, Albus – dijo Minerva, contenta y con los ojos cerrados – nunca…

La melodía de Fawkes seguía sonando. El poder de esa melodía tan triste era sacar las lágrimas de los ojos con solo oírla…

-Minerva – dijo Albus, incómodo – me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Yo ya he cumplido aquí… solo he sido enviado para que tu ritmo de vida mejore, para que sepas que siempre te quise…

-¿Cómo va a mejorar mi ritmo de vida si me dejas Albus? – dijo Minerva, con la cara mojada y con indignación. Se echó atrás, hasta llegar al sepulcro blanco…

Minerva se puso de espaldas a Albus.

-Tienes razón – dijo Minerva sonriendo – seré más feliz si sabes que te quiero, que siempre te he querido, desde que te vi por primera vez…

-Si yo también lo he hecho – dijo Albus – desde el primer día en que te vi… me enamoré… supe lo que era el amor verdadero…

-Aunque siempre me ha dejado intrigada una cosa… y es lo que me gustaría saber antes de que te fueras – dijo Minerva, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿De qué se trata? – dijo Albus, sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Por qué querías que te enterraran en Hogwarts, y no en tu hogar? – preguntó Minerva con curiosidad.

-Hogwarts… es mi hogar.

Dicho esto, Albus se volvió otra vez fantasma, y las dos personas (Albus y Minerva) comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente.

Minerva corrió hacia Albus, pero como en su ultimo recuerdo, cuando estaba apunto de cogerlo, Albus desapareció, y con él, la vida de Minerva…

Minerva ahora lo comprendía todo. A pesar de todo… Hogwarts era su hogar, el hogar de Albus Dumbledore, el hogar de su amado… Minerva lloró, hasta quedarse seca, durante todo el día…

La verdad, es que es un fan fiction muy emotivo. Narra lo que es la vida, y lo cerca que está cada persona de su fin. Por eso, tiene una moraleja: "Revela tus sentimientos hoy, mañana, puede ser tarde…"

Es un consejo vital. Lo que ocurrió después fue que Minerva regresó a su despacho, y luego al Gran Comedor a cenar. Dos días después la encontraron muerta, en su despacho, con una carta que decía:

_Me he suicidado. Era tanto el amor que sentía por Albus Dumbledore que decidí hacerlo más fácil. Tomo esta decisión porque espero reunirme con el en la vida venidera, y mi más feliz deseo sería que me pudieran enterrar junto a él, junto a su tumba. Al igual que Albus, Hogwarts es mi hogar, es él sitio que mejor me ha tratado desde la muerte de mis padres, y el sitió que me ha dado el amor, que, después de ciento veinticinco años, ha sido correspondido, pero no ha sido fácil, he derramado lágrimas ardientes, y he recibido mi premio, por Albus, por Albus Dumbledore..._

_Minerva McGonagall_


End file.
